What A Beautiful Girl Has
by Pabuthefireferret
Summary: After finding his and Tuckers list that they wrote in 9th grade, Danny starts looking at the list What A Beautiful Girl Has. All the things that him and Tucker thinks make up a beautiful girl. When a new girl moves in next door, Danny starts having a close relationship with he starts looking at the things that she has on What A Beautiful Girls Has List.


What A Beautiful Girl Has..

Prologue

There's four-hundred seventy-four girls in the Casper High School student class altogether. Shared by four-hundred twenty-two boys also in the Casper High School student class. Some of those girls are prettier than others. Some don't even come close to pretty. And some of the boys are more handsome than others. Some don't even fit the bill of handsome. Most of the time the most beautiful girl goes with the most beautiful guy, and they have the most beautiful life, and the most beautiful power together, unstoppable. Sometimes a girl and a guy are looking for eachother, there best friend right next to them, is really their true love. Some are just...loners, to say. Looking for that special person.

This person would be Mr. Daniel Fenton. Or Danny, what most people call him. Danny's got everything any guy would want, the looks, the best hair, eyes, body structure, popularity, great at sports, in the In Crowd. every girl at his beck and holler, sense of humor, the deepest darkest secrets.

_**What more could he want? **_

Right now? Getting past the twelfth grade. But first, he has to get past Mr. Lancers class, the last before lunch, without falling asleep.

Danny sat at his usual seat in class, in the back of the room, fiddling with his pencil, that should be writing down whatever Mr. Lancer was saying. But whatever Mr. Lancer was saying wasn't getting through the young 18 year olds mind.

Signing an running a hand through his hair, he started writing squiggles on the piece of notebook paper in front of him.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton. Writing down notes for once? Then you should know the answer to this. What was the president during the Civil War that I've been talking about for the past forty-five minutes?" asked placing down the piece of chalk that he was using to write down notes on the chalkboard in front of the class. Mr. Lancer signed and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot getting eger. "I'm waiting "

Danny looked up at his teacher, and put a stupid grin on his face. "Um? Lincoln?" Danny asked

Mr. Lancers appearance softened, "Yes, it is. But Mr. Fenton, I don't expect you to just guess your way through your senior year and college, just because you get lucky once" he turned to the board picking up the chalk and continuing his lecture.

Danny shrunk down in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief, and running another hand through his messy black hair.

_Luck. _

Danny laughed at the unnecessary pun. Through Danny's eyes he wasn't anything near lucky. No, nothing close. Ever since Danny was 14, he's never been anything but unlucky. The accident. God, the accident. Every Time he thought about it, it gave him shivers. Sometimes even he could feel it. The pain going through his body, the feeling like his bones were of fire, feeling like he was being ripped apart, being stabbed all over, all at the same time. Then learning how to cop this all by himself, learning everything, and try to fight off enemies, while saving the town at the same time. Plus all on top of that, trying to live a normal life as a teenage boy, doing homework, dealing with school, trying to at least get 8 hours of sleep each night, hang out with friends, and on top of that, get home before curfew.

No, Danny Fenton wasn't one to be lucky.

Even now, four years later, he still isn't lucky. Danny's still trying to handle fighting, along with getting new powers, and getting more powerful (which was a plus), still not getting full time with friends, and not enough time with homework (which includes him being behind the class pase, so having more homework in the first place), still falling asleep in class every once and awhile, and still dodging getting pelted with arguments about his curfew with his parents.

He broke his thoughts as the other students were picking up their things and heading out the door.

"Don't forget class, test next week on this week's material" Mr. Lancer called out. Danny rubbed his eyes, then scrattehed the top of his head, getting up out of his seat.

"And if Fenton doesn't pass the test, his parents are going to kill him. This time fully" Tucker Foley said walking over to his best friends desk.

"Shut up, Tucker. And if I do remember, this whole thing was your fault in the first place" Danny said putting his notebook in his book bag then slugging it over his shoulder.

"Gez, what's got you in such a mood?" Tucker asked as the two of them headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Sorry, man. I just, in class after Lancer said I was lucky, I just had a memory. And Paulinas mad at me because I was late for another date!" Danny yelled throwing his hands over his head for exaggeration.

"Dude, that happened four years ago, let it go! And you and Paulina have been off and on for the past year and a half. This isn't something new. She gets all mad at you for missing a date, or not agreeing to have sex with her. This isn't something out of the ordinary" Tucker said walking into the lunch line with Danny right behind.

"I know, but still. Sometimes I just... feel it. Like its happening all over again" Danny said grabbing a hamburger on a plate. Tucker turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"With your girlfriend? A little too much info dude" Tucker said turning to the front of the line.

"No you idiot! I meant about the accident! God, Tucker" Danny growled getting angry.

"Dude, you need to calm down. I knew that you were talking about, just messin with ya" Tucker insisted putting him hands in front of himself trying to block off Danny's anger. Danny sighed and mentally counted to ten in his head.

"Yeah, I know. I just am a little under the weather, thats all. I'm sorry Tucker" Danny said scowl softening

"It's okay, man. I was just trying to make you feel better thats all. I should be sorry for making it worse" Tucker said picking his tray off of the line and waiting for Danny who was right behind him.

"That's okay. But with Paulina, I don't know. She just... doesn't really seem right? You know?" Danny said sitting down at their normal table

"Tell the truth. No. I don't know. Me and Valerie never have any problems like that. Maybe you guys need a break or maybe you're just not compatible anymore. Understand?" Tucker assured and opening her drink.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll just tell her that maybe we need a brake" Danny sighed and cupped his face with his hand.

"Maybe it'll be for the best. You might meet someone else better than Paulina. You never know" Tucker sang.

"Never know what?" Valerie Gray said coming over and sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Hey Val" Tucker said cheery before kissing her.

"Hi Valerie" Danny smiled at her across from the table.

"Hey Tuck, Danny. So what are you boys talking about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just that Danny's going to break it off with Paulina" Tucker admitted

"Oh, make sure you add: And to my dear friend, all my allowance saved up that I was going to spend on my girlfriend before she killed me for breaking up with her" Valerie joked while playing with her pizza with a fork.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. She wouldn't kill me" Danny rolled his eyes and looking away. After the silence Danny's head snapped toward to two in front of him. "Right? She wouldn't kill me?" Danny said half laughing half nervous.

"Here lie Daniel Fenton. A friend. A dear friend. And a wonderful son. Rest in peace, young one." Tucker said professionally holding his hands and sitting up straight in his seat. Also making Valerie laugh as Danny crossed his arms, put them on the table, and baring his head into them.

"Hey Danny" Paulina Sanchez pered in his ear, then sitting down next to him. Then leaned in a kissed Danny. It was a really quick kiss, but know it to Paulina to make something quick so intense. He could feel her tongue try to pry his mouth open so that she could go in there. Danny's eyes were wide open staring at her, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Valerie and Tucker chuckling. Danny put his hands on her shoulders, and gently pushed off from her, to make her pull away. When this failed Danny pulled away from her, after they weren't kissing, Danny cleared his throat.

"Um. I need to talk to you for a sec." Danny said pushing his tray away, and looked at her. She raised her eyebrow and rolled her hand trying to make him spit it out. "I mean, alone" Danny said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria, then waiting for Paulina to follow.

A couple of seconds later Paulina pushed throw the doors, and walked to where she saw Danny standing by the lockers in an empty hallway.

"Okay. What's up that you felt the need to humiliate me in front of the whole lunchroom? Oh, you're here to apologise for last night. Ah, you're forgiven babe. Now lets go." Paulina said making a grab for Danny's hand, but he pulled away.

"Oh, I see you're playing hard to get. Hun, that's my thing" Paulina said smiling and making another grab for his hand.

"No." Danny said pulled his hand away again.

"No? So your mad at me for last night? Really? Danny, you always late for dates, or 'studying' and I'm sick of it! I don't get why you don't want to spend time with me! Most popular girl dates the most popular guy!" Paulina screamed stopping her feet.

"Yeah. No. Paulina listen, I think that we need... a break" Danny said playing with his fingers like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"A break?!" Paulina yelled.

Danny nodded "Yeah. A break. I'm sorry Paulina." Danny said walking away back to the cafeteria, but something grabbed his arm making him whip around to the Paulina

"You do not break up with me! I break up with you! No one breaks up with me!" Paulina screamed jumping up and down.

"Sorry Paulina, but I just did" Danny said continuing to walk toward the door "Oh, and I wasn't not trying to spend time with you. Just something... I guess I lost track of time" Danny called over her shoulder.

Danny pushed the doors open to the cafeteria, to see the whole room silent. Danny cleared his throat and walked over to the table that he was sitting at before, like nothing ever happened.

"That went... well" Danny said picking up his water and drinking it.

"You're not dead? Man, I thought I was going to get some extra spending money. Darn it!" Valerie joked

"You okay, man?" Tucker said

"I'm fine. And to tell you the truth. That felt kinda good" Danny smiled shyly.

"Well, whatever she says to you, don't feel bad for her. She deserves everything she gets" Valerie said as the bell rang for the signal lunch was over.

DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99 DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99 DP99DP99

"Dude, you really need to clean that out. You can see anything from the front of it." Danny said leaning over to look into Tuckers locker.

"Yes, I can. I know where everything is!" Tucker assured

"Riiight, maybe you should clean it out" Danny advised

"No I don't" Tucker said slamming his locker and walking to the next class together.

"So am I coming over today after school? Maybe chill. Work out so new strategies for patrolling." Tucker said as they sat down next to each other in Miss. May's physics class.

"Um. Sure. I guess, but are you sure you don't just wanna hang out at your house. Mine house has Jazz and my two arguing parents" Danny said scratching his eyebrow.

"Come on. Your parents don't argue that much! And it's funnier than my house" Tucker said pulling out his PDA that he keeps in his pocket and takes it everywhere.

"Fine you asked for it though" Danny said

DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99 DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99 DP9

"I told you it wouldn't work!" Maddie Fenton argued with her husband. This is what Tucker and Danny had walked into when they got to the Fenton's household.

"Well so-rry, maybe it would've worked if you want pressuring me, and looking over my shoulders all the time!" Jack Fenton yelled back as the two yelled in the kitchen back and forth.

"Well, maybe if you would work faster, I wouldn't had to look over you!" She yelled back.

"Lets just go up stairs" Danny said then walking over to the staircase and walking up them, still being able to listen to their conversation.

"Oh, Danny. Listen I was wondering if-"

"What!?" Danny yelled over at her not hearing her

"I was wondering if you could bring the plate of cookies over to our new neighbors that just moved in next door, that mom made?" Jazz Fenton said walking out of her room so that she could talk to him and be heard.

"Oh, um yeah sure" Danny said throwing his bag in his room "I'll be right back. Work on the ghost files while i'm gone" he said to Tucker then took off down the stairs. Into the kitchen the argument was twice as loud as the one anywhere else.

"I told you I'm sorry! God, Maddie sometimes I wish-" Danny's eyes went wide.

"No! I'm just going to go take this plate of cookies to our new neighbors, like you wanted! I'm here with Tucker, so if you could stop yelling that would be great!" Danny yelled at the both of them trying to make them stop arguing before Jack said anything that would mess up the time line.

"Uh," Maddie said rubbing her temples with her hands "Okay sweetie" Maddie said as Danny picked up the cookies that were on the counter and walking to the door.

Outside of the house, and down the front steps, Danny walked over to the house across the street. It was a normal looking house, and has been on sale for the past year. Finial they sold that thing Danny thought. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, then stood back a couple of steps, not noticing the car in the driveway and a girl grabbing a couple of bags.

"You're not going to have any luck," the girl said getting out of the car holding a big box that took up her arms and covered most of her face, and kicking that door closed with her foot. "They aren't home. Oh, and could you help me with this?" the girl asked. Danny smiled and looked at the girl before setting the plate down and jumping off of the steps and grabbing the box. In the girls hand the box looked huge but with Danny holding it, it really wasn't.

"Thanks, it's kinda heavy" the girl said walking up the steps and into the house leaving Danny on the crib. The girl popped her head out and smiled at him, "You just going to stand out there or are you coming in?" the girl laughed going back inside. Danny smiled and followed the girl in the house, before setting the box on the floor in the middle of the open room.

"Thanks, again. My names Samantha, but if you call me that I'll kick you hard where the sun don't shine. Call me Sam" She said holding out her hand. Danny turned when he heard her talk and he immediately forgot how to breath. She was pretty. Her black hair that looked like it could reach the middle of her back, was put up in a high ponytail with a couple of hair hanging down in her face. She wore a purple fluttered out tank top, that showed a little bit of her stomach, a pair or fitted black jean, a black converse.

"The names Fenton, Daniel Fenton. But call me Daniel and... and I probably wouldn't do anything because I'm too of a wimp to hit a girl" Danny said shaking the girls hand. Then mentally kicked herself in the butt, because of saying something so stupid. But Sam laughed, and Danny put on a cute/stupid smile.

"That's nice" Sam laughed

"Yeah. So you just move here?"

"Yep. From California. My dad lost his job, so we had to pick up and move. Why here? I don't know" Sam said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. But, theres a lot about Amity that might surprise you." Danny smiled.

"I'll see. But, look, I've already meet you. That had to be something, right?"

"Oh, of course" Danny teased

"Well since you're here, if you're not doing anything, you wanna help me get more boxes inside?" She asked sweetly

"Sure" Danny said

DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99 DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99 DP99DP99

"Really?" Sam laughed

"Yeah. Then even funnier, he got up and tried to chase after her, then slipped in it. Face meet liquid." Danny laughed making her laugh harder

"Thats hilarious. I don't think I have any stories to top that one" Sam laughed

"Oh, there you are Danny." Tucker said seeing the two sit on steps of Sam's house. "My mom called she wanted me home for dinner. But I got all your things updated." Tucker continued

"All the files? Thanks Tuck." Danny said getting up off of the steps and walking toward his friend

"No you're new version of Doomed" Tucker said

"But, I asked you to update the files. Ugh, never mind. Thanks Tuck." Danny said aggravatedly then looked at Sam who was still on the steps looking at both of them. "Ah, Sam this is Tucker. Tucker, Sam" Danny said pointing to the both of them. Sam came down the steps and held out a hand.

"Hey good lookin'" Tucker said. Sam laughed nervously then looked at Danny.

"Hi." Sam said shaking Tuckers hand.

"Hey Tuck, didn't you say your mom wanted you?" Danny spoke up

"Oh, crap! Yeah. See ya, Danny nice to meet you Sam. Oh, and Sam, just so you know Danny's single!" Tucker yelled over his shoulder running in the direction to his house. Danny's face turned bright red and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Okay" Sam said then walked back and sat down on the steps

"Yeah." Danny said turning around to face her, but didn't sit down

"By any chance is that Tucker? The one that snout rocketed then fell face first in it trying to get a girl?" Sam asked

"Yep. The one and only. And, sadly, my best friend" Danny smiled the redness in his checks fading.

"Hey. He seems nice. Really friendly" Sam chuckled

"Yeah a little too friendly. If you ask me" Danny muttered

"Whys that? Jealous Danny, already. That was quick" Sam smiled. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Because he has a girlfriend" Danny said avoiding her question

"Oh. Lucky girl" Sam said sarcastically

"Yeah. Say are you going to Casper?" Danny asked changing the subject

"Yeah I am. I start tomorrow. Why? Is that where you go?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I'm a senior"

"Pretty proud of yourself are you now. How long did it take you to get there, six year? Eight? What are you, twenty five?" Sam joked

" . No. I'm eighteen. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, seventeen in a mouth" Sam said doing a little happy dance

"Oh, you don't look sixteen. Or almost seventeen. I thought you were eighteen. Shit... um I got to go. Before anyone sees me with a little girl" Danny said pretending to run home.

"Excuse me?" Sam said getting up and putting a hand on her hip. Danny looked at her and laughed.

"I'm kidding Sammy. Like I really care who sees me with you. Plus your kinda cool. So you could be like some who'll be super popular, and even twenty one year old would wanna hang with you" Danny said

"Me popular? Nah. Anything but probably." Sam said

"Why not? I mean, you're cute. And your funny. Plus you got the attitude, all the guys will be drooling over you." Danny said. Sam blushed

"Really? Thanks" Sam said looking up at the sky seeing as it was getting dark

"I should be getting home before my parents freak. And you should be heading inside" Danny said

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks again for the help, Danny" Sam said

"Your welcome and it's the least I could do" Danny said

"Goodnight, Danny" Sam said leaning in to him and giving him a huge. Sam could feel him chuckle before wrapping his arms around her.

"Night, Sam" Danny said pulling away and walking home.

DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99 DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99DP99 DP99DP99

After dinner, and after listening to his parents argue, Danny slugged his feet up the steps into his bedroom. Danny kicked off his shoes, throw them on the floor before laying on the bed and looking out the window. His view wasn't the greatest, he had a view of a window on Sam's new house, and down the street, other than that nothing.

Just as he was laying back he saw a flicker of light. He stiffened up and looked out the window to see the light in the bedroom across from his had the light on. Danny watched as Sam came into the room, with a messed up ponytail, sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. She went to sit down at the desk that was against the wall facing the window. She looked up as she felt eyes on her, and saw Danny staring at her. She smiled at him and held one finger up to him.

She reached forward and pulled out a yellow notebook and took out a pen. When finish writing she pressed it against the window for Danny to read.

'Hi' It read. Danny smiled and grabbed a notebook and pen and wrote back.

'Hey. So you choose that room, because it was across from mine? Cleaver. I knew you couldn't get enough of me' Sam rolled her eye and wrote.

'For your information my parents took the only other one. So here I am'

'Well, at least I get someone to talk to' Danny wrote.

'Yep. Now you and me we'll be best friend' Sam wrote

'Toooootally! But you couldn't at least have a brother or something? Now I'm surrounded by girls! You and my sister!' He wrote. Sam laughed.

'So are you tired?' She asked

'No why?'

'Wanna play a game?' Sam asked smiling, and Danny smiled back.


End file.
